Vos-68 gets lost
by Nachtfalke
Summary: What will happen when a Spartan Five and his AI from the year 2635 get lost during a mission? Will they side with the evil, the law, the heroes? Will he survive? Will he make a difference? What will happen?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: Avengers and Halo Crossover**

 **Characters : Avengers (Movies) + Halo OC|OC AI**

„Normal talking"

{Communications}

Thoughts

[Other unnamed Person]

 **I don't own Halo or the Marvel Universe, All OCs are my own though.**

* * *

 _Prologue: Arrival_

 _0800 hours Marvel Universe_

„Watch out! The ship will self-destruct itself in 15 minutes" a very alarmed Sapphire shouted over the intercom of the brand new MJOLNIR MK: XV Armor. „Tell me something I don't know" came a very agitated reply. While he was running through the long winding and smooth corridors, the loyalist covie bastards oh so loved.

He had just finished his latest mission; executing the loyalist leader Ratus'Theram of the Fleet of Vengefull Repetance. When he had killed him the Self-Destruct had activated, he now had to Field test the new Portable Slipspace Device the Eggheads had given him.

Even though he had a Teleportation Matrix integrated into his Armor, it had a maximal range of two kilometers.

[„Self-Destruct in 15 seconds!"]

[„Something is wrong with the PSD!"]

[„We're off course! We have to exit Slipspace!"]

[„We have entered the Athmosphere of a Planet! Scans show Human life ERROR No ODPs detected! Their Technological evolution is in the early 21st Century!"]

[„ENGAGING CLOAK"]

[„They saw us!"]

„Well Shit."

* * *

 _During the Orbital Drop; somewhere above Manhatten; Marvel Universe_

„Sir! the scanners are picking up a small object inside the Athmosphere!

Wait! It's gone!"

What now? Thought a very agitated Nick Fury, he had just come back from a very long discussion with the council and was not in a good mood and now, the scanners were malfunctionning.

„Get someone to the goddamm scanners and fix them! And get me Tony Stark, we need to talk." Replied Fury.

Stark was the only one who was capable of testing the scanners again and making sure they would not break down again; He designed them afterall.

This was ging to be a long day...

* * *

 _0810 hours Marvel Universe_

 _Spartan POV_

„Impact in 2 minutes 25 seconds!" Sapphire ire warned Vos „Aim for the Water!"

„Copy that" came the immidiate reply. „So... wanna go swimming?" a very exited Sapphire asked, she frowned when she got no response whatsoever.

Then finally Vos-68 answered her: „Sure... better than that landing on Sanghelios, right?"

„Activating Thruster Pack in 3...2...1...GO!"

And then with a Loud BOOM they had made contact with the planet; the large body of water had an errie resemblense with the Hudson river, back on Earth.

„Vos, this cannot be.." Sapphire said „Were on Earth!" That got a reaction from him he stiffened and started to sink further- to the bottom of the River, „Are you sure Sapphrie?" he asked. „Im positive" she replied.

„But thats not possible! How could we be on Earth? The technology is from the 21st Centruy!" Vos stuttered.

* * *

 _Forty five minutes after Landfall, bottom of the Hudson River, New York_

"So, what should we do? Ally with the US or the Russians, the EU or the UN?" Sapphire asked the Spartan. He hadn't said anything since she had informed her of their precarious position. "No, that would just start a huge political war between the factions. Join one side and the other hates you. We have to stay independent"... "Could you find an island that hasn't been claimed yet because of its position or size?" Via asked Sapphire

"Sure, give me a moment, I have to go over the maps." She responded enthusiastically.

"Not a problem, I'll see if I can get out of this water without disturbing the locals. And find out how they managed to pollute the Hudson this badly." He responded eager to get out of the water since he had limited air reserves in his armor.

"Vos, we have a problem. The water is messing with our cloaking fields. We are going to quite literally light up like a sun on the sensor grids." Sapphire told Vos.

"That using good, is it?" Came the rhetorical question.

"No, for your information, it's not." Sapphire scolded him.

Back on the Helicarrier 57 minutes after last scanner contact

"Sir! We're receiving the same energy signature as before. It's in the Hudson, underwater!"

"What?" Fury hissed, the scanner operator shrinks under his glaring gaze. "Sir the object is back." He repeated.

"Agent Hill, get me the Avengers and prepare a strike team. We need to find this thing." Fury said over the com system.

He knew that it was going to be a very important discovery, a single entity with that much power had never been encountered, even a raging Hulk didn't have that much raw power. The implications of that fact alone were tremendous. He wanted the site secure before some of the many crime overlords got to it.

"Sir! The Avengers will be arriving every moment now. I have assembled the strike team as requested. Is there anything or anybody else we might need as backup?" The Executive director asked.

"If you can get me a line to the Pentagon that would be nice, I need to talk to the president about this." Fury told her, his face set in stone, betraying no emotions whatsoever.

"Sure no problem sir." Hill replied.

"And by the way the Avengers have arrived, the good thing is Stark hasn't hacked the coms and blared music yet."

"I heard that Agent Hill." Came Iron Mans arrogant reply.

He turned to Nick Fury. "What's the matter Fury? I was enjoying my new jacuzzi."

"We detected the same signature as before. It's in the Hudson River." He replied in a cold, hard voice.

"So you want us to check it out?" Caption America inquired.

He had seen the reports I the last contact and had t believed it possible. That amount of power was only second to the Tesseract, and that had almost ended with the destruction of New York by a Nuclear missile.

"That is correct. You will be accompanied by a SHIELD strike team for extra security in case of civilians in danger. That have already been briefed and are in position. All I need you to do is get me whatever this thing is with any means necessary." Fury told the Avengers. "If you don't we might be facing one of the biggest catastrophes of the last two years. Wouldn't that be a shame for such a nice winning streak?" He sarcastically asked them.

"Sure we got this. We faced a god after all." Tony replied.

* * *

 **What do you think? This is my first fanfiction and i would appreciate it if you would point out any errors in the story ( mainly grammar or such )**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Nachtfalke**


	2. Chapter 1

**Damm you all. Now I can't just leave you hanging right? So I guess it's going to be a few hours less sleep than normal. Dammit! Oh well I hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Next day) Wow... Thanks for the favorites and follows!**

 **I'll try to get this chapter up as soon as possible!**

 **Analpoptarts: I know, sadly not and I hope your going to enjoy this one :).**

„Normal talking"

{Communications}

Thoughts

[Other unnamed Person]

 **I don't own Halo or the Marvel Universe, All OCs are my own though.**

"So how far are we from the unknown object?" Captain America asks Tony.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Tony drawls, he had been thinking about the object for the entire trip and he wasn't happy at all. The possibilities of what that thing could be was scary, very scary.. But also super awesome, if he could get his hands o that thing he would be able to build a revelutionary suit of armor. It would solve the oil crisis aswell.

* * *

If we go into hiding we would be invisible, non existing to the world, a shadow with unlimited range. We would be able to eliminate the evil in the world before it started. And if we were to join the military, they would probably just try to dissect me and take apart Sapphire and the armor - that wouldn't be good at all. Is there another option? Vos asks himself.

"Hey Vos, I need to tell you something." Sapphire breaks the silence with a concerned voice. "I found out that the World isn't the same as ours was at this stage of development, there are super heroes, heroines and super villains in this world. I don't think we went back in time. I think we went to another universe. The theorists in the early 21st century may have been right."

"..."

"Fuck me"

"Vos what's wrong?" Sapphire asks in a concerned voice. She was still processing the mounds of data concerning the heroes and villains.

"Nothing's wrong" Vos says "I may have just found a way around the problem of who we give our allegiance to."

"Who?" Sapphire asks him with an interested voice.

"Nobody" he replies.

* * *

"We're going to arrive in a minute so get ready " Tony informs his team over the coms. "We'll be jumping out of the jet and into the water directly." Tony briefs them and receives affirmatives from them.

* * *

"Vos there is a jet approaching our position and it's slowing down.. I think you should move. Now!" Sapphire urgently informs him.

"Fine it's not like anyone or anything could harm us at all. But I'll move." Vos responded and pushed his thruster to max and flew out of the water reaching his top speed of Mach 6 very quickly.

The sleek and fast MJOLNIR MK XV raced through the air above Queens and headed away from the strangely angled and curved jet with two engines and wings and too many windows to be safe from fire. The jet has two roters in the wings, showing its VTOL capability.

Suddenly a strangely armored man exited the rear of the plane and sped up towards the Spartan. He had multiple flaps on his back and had thrusters in his boots. No doubt that he was Iron Man and wanted to get his hands on the tech in his suit.

 **(Time change) just before Vos flys out of the river. In the Quinjet.**

"Guys were here. Is everyone ready?" Tony a stark aka Iron Man asked his crew. Everybody got up and started to head to the ramp when they suddenly heard a star he sound, eerily similar to Tony's repulsers and so they ran into the cockpit to find a strange streak flying away, and that was when they noticed that the energy signature was emanating from it. The object they had been searching for was intact a suit of highly advanced armor.

"I'm heading out to catch that thing." Tony tells them and jumps out of the plane when he noticed that the man was faster than him. He was flying at Mach 6. But was slowing down to Mach 5. Just as fast as he was but still faster than the Quinjet. He had to catch that thing, it was too dangerous to leave alone. Especially since it came from orbit. He pushed his Thrusters to max and slowly gained on the thing.

"What is he doing?" Black widow asked Thor. "Is Tony trying to get himself killed? "Well he is quite adapt in that area, not to forget very arrogant." Thor replied with a smirk, when suddenly the object veered away from its path, heading right towards them.

Apparently it had noticed the Helicarrier coming from that direction and instead decided to fly through the buildings.

* * *

"Well we escaped the Helicarrier so where are we going now?" Sapphire asked Vos while he was hurtling toward the Quinjet as it was called. "Well I'm going to lose them in the city. And then activate the cloak. They will not be able to track us then." Vos replied. He was flying towards New York as fast as possible, trying to avoid Iron Man as he was on his turf. The suddenly he felt a light bump and checked his shield bar. It had dropped by a fraction. So he was safe from him atleast.

"Guys, did you see that? It has an energy shield." Tony asked his team. "Yes indeed, this might be a problem, Jarvis, how long would Tony need to get through that shield?" Captain America asked.

"It would be impossible for him at the moment. As far as we know it could be indestructible. That shield is pure energy. Whoever designed it is a genius. It just deflects the shot." Jarvis responds.

"So could we destroy it?" Steve Rogers asks Jarvis.

"If we had a Nuclear Bomb we could. But we don't and we would probably destroy the city anyway." Jarvis told them grimly.

"So we can only destroy it with a Nuke? That's not good." Thor says. "We should probably open communications with it. See if it would respond. It hasn't destroyed Stark yet.." Steve decides.

 **That's it for today! I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger and please don't roast me because of the spelling. RnR bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favourites and follows! I hope you'll enjoy!

„Normal talking"

{Communications} Don't really use these… so never mind

Thoughts

[Other unnamed Person]

I don't own Halo or the Marvel Universe, All OCs are my own though.

"This is Captain America to the unidentified object in front of us. Who are you and what do you want?"

"This isn't good Sapphire, what should we do?" Vos asks her. They couldn't join them, or that would have to 'spill the beans' about their origins, which isn't a good idea.

"We could just ignore them you know, or we could make contact and show them were not the enemy-reassure them were not and maybe they would let us be?", "Its up to you, I would prefer not to have to kill them though, that would make them all go after us. Also Captain America sounds like a honourable guy, we could convince him that our secrets are not safe with anybody else." Sapphire told him.

"Fine but you take the blame if this goes wrong." Vos warned her, "Here goes nothing."

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Vos-68 of the UNSC Spartan Spec-Ops Division, we are not a threat, I repeat we are not a threat."

"Who is that, whats the UNSC Spartan Spec-Ops Division, who are they, what do they want?" Hawkeye asked Captain America, he had never even heard of the UNSC especially not the Spartan Spec-Ops Division.

"I don't know either Hawkeye, but at least he said they weren't a threat, and didn't ask to see our leader or our surrender." Captain America answered.

"How about we land and we can talk? Preferably nowhere near the Media, they'd brew up a shitstorm about aliens anyway." The distinct deep and intimidating voice of LTC Vos-68 boomed over the speakers.

"Sure where would you like to go?" Steve asked LTC Vos over the calming they had established.

"How about that nice small Helicarrier you so love? I've always wanted to see a flying Aircraft Carrier." LTC Vos-68 joked over the Speakers.

"How do you know about it LTC Vos-68? Its supposed to be Top Secret." Black Widow declared.

"You know that your dropship's flight patterns are quite regular and easy to follow? Not to forget that pathetic attempt of camouflage." Vos's clear voice rang through the comlink.

"Its quite hard to miss actually, the sounds of the rotor blades alone would drive the birds mad. Its not that stealthy."

Holy shit, he just listed almost every flaw in the design, he hasn't even seen it yet. Tony thought.

It was clear, that Vos-68 has some extraordinary sensory equipment onboard.

"Well that wasn't too bad now was it? I mean we didn't have to kill any of them and we didn't get shot by them either. I find that was not too horrible on my part." Vos-68 proclaimed, he was pretty sure they didn't trust him at all, just enough so that he could land on one of the most secure and secret places on the planet. While under 'heavy guard'

nonetheless.

Sapphire giggles at that, she had actually written down most of what he was supposed to say, so in the end she was the better negotiator of the two.

They were on an approach vector to the Helicarrier and were about to land on its flight deck. SHIELD had assembled a large force on the deck to provide security. they had brought four tanks and about two platoons worth of infantry with rocket launchers flamethrowers and anti-air missiles. No doubt they believed that was enough, what with the ships armament and the jets flying around it as well.

When he landed, the troops surrounded him in seconds before the avengers could land and come out to meet him as well.

"This is Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD to Lieutenant Colonel Vos-68 put down your weapons and hand them over before surrendering your armor to us."

"Nick, I don't think he'll do that, I wouldn't surrender my armor to anybody.. We might want to go easy on him. You know the amount of power that suit could have?" Tony questions Fury over a private com channel.

"Your right about that Iron Man. You know we don't like being out of our armor in a potentially hostile environment now do we?" Vos asks Tony Stark over his suits armor speakers, his voice making the soldiers nervous as he had apparently hacked into their communication systems.

"How did you hack into our coms?" Nick Fury asks Vos.

"I haven't I just say Iron Mans body language, His suit doesn't hide it at all..

"Also you aren't getting my weapons or my armor, I don't blow your Helicarrier sky high or fight any of you and we have a nice talk.

"Fine. But we are going to talk about this and how you can understand us and why you came from outer space." Nick Fury told him as he turned around and walked away, prompting them to follow him inside the ship. They walked through the long winding and segmented corridors, always escorted by the soldiers on both sides, keeping Vos away from the Director of SHIELD.

The crew members all avoided Vos's two and a half meter (A/N: 8.2 feet) frame, covered in highly advanced and sleek armor, with a huge two meter long sniper rifle (upgraded SRS195D) and a BR62 Battle rifle on his back, a Hard light energy blades on his right leg and a M7S Caseless SMG magnetically attached to his left leg. he cut a very intimidating sight, when suddenly one of the guns on a rack misfired and hit him, being deflected up by his energy shielding, shocking all the soldiers around him.

I hope you all enjoyed, please review and let me know what you liked/disliked. I LOVE FEEDBACK and that's romanticide ( Whoever gets the reference gets a cookie :D )

Have a nice day and Goodbye!

Sorry about the unclean format, don't have a lot of time to make it look good.


	4. NOTICE!

**This is not a new chapter, sorry, but I'm not going to be able to post a new chapter for ~3 weeks.. most likely. So sorry about that. THIS STORY WILL NOT DIE THOUGH! I may not have an Internet connection for that time but i will make it up to you ( Ill try to find time everyday and write a chapter ) So the story should get another (approximately) 15 Chapters when I'm back! See you then!**

 **-Nachtfalke**


End file.
